Snow Kids
The are the central characters in Galactik Football. They are a team created by Aarch on the planet Akillian. Their flux is The Breath of Akillian. They are the first team ever to win 3 consecutive Galactik Football Cup Titles. History Aarch and Clamp renovated the old frozen Akillian Stadium and held tryouts for anyone who wished to play for the team. Using the Holotraining Cube, Clamp and Aarch put the candidates through d eventually chose 7 players: D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Mei, Thran, Ahito, Sinedd and Tia. Shortly after the tryouts, Rocket plays in the Holotraining in secret, but was nevertheless observed by Aarch and joined the team as a midfielder. Sinedd soon leaves the team after being benched during the Red Tigers match. Rocket is made captain during the same match. After the friendly match on the Wamba's planet, Dame Simbai joined as the team's medic. The eventually go on to eliminate the Pirates and The Rykers, before eliminating The Wambas, The Lightnings and the Technodroids before incredibly winning the Galactik Football Cup by defeating The Shadows. In season 2, Ahito falls ill and is replaced as goalkeeper by his cousin Yuki. Also, Rocket is suspended from the team due to illegal use of The Breath and is replaced by Mark, another young Akillian footballer, who had previously been considered as a substitute player. In Rocket's absence D'Jok is made captain. After Ahito's recovery he and Yuki share duties as goalkeeper and upon finding in his favour the League allows Rocket to to return to the team, which he eventually did. D'Jok remains captain on Rocket's return and leads the team to a second consecutive GFC victory. In Season 3 Mei is persuaded by Sinedd to join the Shadows after Mei's flux transforms into the Smog. Yuki also leaves the team after she recieves an offer to join the Elektras. Aarch recruits a Wamba named Lun-Zia to replace Mei and Yuki. D'Jok soon leaves the team after being recruited to Team Paradisia. Rocket is re-assigned as captain. In the Paradisian Tournament, they defeat the Pirates and then The Xenons in the Semi-Finals. However, they are eliminated by Team Paradisia and evacuate. Lun-Zia fails to master the Breath and leaves, rejoining The Wambas. In The Secrets of the Breath, Mei rejoins the after refusing to master the Smog and they defeat the Wambas 3-2. They then advance to the quarter-finals and D'Jok rejoins the as well, allowing them to defeat the Shadows and advance to the Semi-Finals, where they defeat the Xenons. Before the match, Rocket is made coach due to Aarch having to quit his coaching job and Tia is made captain. Sinedd then rejoins the as well and manages to transform the Smog into the Breath, and they play in the finals. They temporarily lose their flux because of The Multi-flux explosion on Akillian, but Ahito restores it and Sinedd scores their final goal, making them win 2-1. They then become the only team to win the Galactik Football Cup 3 times in a row. Team Members Players * Ahito - 1, Goalkeeper * Thran - 2, Defender * Micro-Ice - 3, Striker * Tia - 4, Offensive Midfielder, Current Captain * Rocket - 5, Midfield, Former Captain * Mark - 6, Midfielder, Striker * Mei - 7, Defender, Substitute Striker * D'Jok - 9, Striker, Former Captain * Sinedd - 11, Striker Former Players * Yuki - 8, Goalkeeper, Substitute Midfielder * Lun-Zia - 10, Defender (Season 3) Squad Staff * Aarch - Coach (Retired) * Rocket - Coach (Currently) * Artegor Nexus - Assistant Coach (Formerly) * Dame Simbai - Medic * Clamp - Technical Advisor Trivia * All members of the Snow Kids have either missed a full game or a portion of a game. Ahito has missed some games due to his illness. Mei joined the Shadows during the Paradisian Tournament. Thran, Tia and Micro-Ice have gone on missions with The Pirates at least once. Rocket was suspended and played Netherball. D'Jok played for Team Paradisia during the Paradisian Tournament. Sinedd originally played for the Snow Kids before joining the Shadows and then rejoining the Snow Kids. Mark and Yuki weren't introduced until the second season and Yuki played for the Elektras during the third season. Lun-Zia wasn't introduced until the third season and played for Wambas during the last Galactik Football Cup. Gallery Snow Kids Training Gear.jpg Snow Kids Photograph.jpg Snow Kids Arrive On The Field.jpg Snow Kids In The Snow.jpg Snow Kids First Galacktik Cup Celebration.jpg Blog vw 3447699 3990538 tr ropt.jpg 19060.jpg 19077.jpg 19078.jpg 19079.jpg 19081.jpg 19082.jpg 19080.jpg 19.jpeg Galactik-Football-Season-3-Episode-18-Sinedd--s-Shadow.jpg 691o7-gf4.jpg snowkidslogo.png Screenshot 13-0.png Bandicam 2018-03-02 18-12-11-582.jpg Category:Teams